Slowly running out
by J-tron
Summary: Rating Increased. A short self-reflection of Terra Before the confrontation (she's 18 in this) RR
1. I thought I knew it all

Disclaimer: I do not own either Megadeth or Teen Titans.

Note: Terra's a little older in this fiction. It is set after "Betrayal."

Slowly Running Out

Within the confines of darkness, a girl sits alone, lost in the thoughts of yesterday. For the past couple days, the girl was torn between the conflicting fates from both sides. The girl huddled her knees tightly, trying to regain the control of her life. It was spinning in a chaos; the path she chosen was either Black or white, right or wrong, life or death. As much as she wanted to go to the grey side, Terra knew that now it is impossible. The blonde girl laughed at her complicated drama, _"Strange how I can have control over the Earth, which makes me the master over countless lives, but really a slave to lesser individuals in real life." _Terra focused on a few pebbles on the floor, and with a flick of the wrist, she made them levitate and swirl around like a tornado.

She laughed at this act, remembering the many times Beast Boy and her would sit on the beach, talking and laughing freely without a care in the world. When she thought about the funny, comical, green boy; painful memories started to raid her mind: The date, the security breach, the confrontation, and the exposure.

It was those past moments that put Terra's loyalty to the test; a test not like the straightforward, one-answer is correct, scantron-like tests, but more a psychology test where any answer is the right one. "Damnit, I need to clear my head." Terra snapped, and reached out to her CD player near one of the drawers. Swiftly, she grabbed her headphones and put it in roughly.

She did not bother looking through her CD collection, as Terra pushed the play button, letting whatever CD inside choose the music for her. Terra then collapsed on the cold ground, staring directly at the bright light shining from the ceiling. Though she wanted to keep herself mentally afloat, the upcoming song through the headphones threatened to drown her in an ocean of painful emotions.

_Somewhere there's a reason   
Why things go like they do   
Somewhere there's a reason   
Why some things just fall through   
We don't always see them   
For what they really are   
But I know there's a reason   
Just can't see it from this far_

The verse reminded her of the reasons working with Slade. It was he who trained her to control the power. Slade nurtured her, treated her as his own, and at one point even embraced her lovingly. Terra's life before Slade was filled with loneliness, uncertainty, and rage. But the day she met him, Terra believed that he is the person who can finally give her the happiness absent throughout her life. She loved him, and "showed" him the feelings in the form of sex.

It is true that she cared for Slade, but also cared for the enemy. She cherished the memories when the Teen Titans made their arrival. Unlike Slade, they were men and women like herself; they could easily relate with Terra the hardships, passions, and obstacles teens face today.

Terra chuckled at the time she went to the "mall of shopping" with the hyper-active Starfire. What insanity broke out at that visit! She swears that after the spree, the stores will never look at them with ease ever again! She then remembered one of the many incidents involving video game matches against the furry, green cutie Beast Boy. How his face looked adorable when he lost against her! She even had great remembrances about the dark girl, Raven.

Right after being recruited as a Teen Titan, slowly but surely, she was able to gain some trust from the quiet, bleak, one. She had friendly conversations with Raven, joked about Beast Boy with her, and the two eventually formed a sisterly bond between them (though Raven wouldn't admit it, it was still noticeable). It was pleasant memories like these that attracted Terra to the Teen Titans. But as the next lines rolled on; the happy memories ended, and was forced to relive the consequences of her betrayal.

_Maybe I don't like it,   
But I have no choice   
I know that somewhere,   
Someone hears my voice _

_I thought I knew it all   
I thought I had it made   
How could it end this way?   
I thought I knew_

It was the day she will never forget. The time was right to strike, and the decision was hers alone. She took advantage of Beast Boy's trust, she gave took him away from the Tower as a distraction while Slade and the minions went in for the kill. Terra wanted to keep Beast Boy far from the action, far from the possibility of getting hurt. She loved Beast Boy's ways, jokes, and antics. She hoped that Beast Boy could run away with her, free from the demands of others, free to live peacefully.

Unfortunately, this dream will never happen, and knew that it would end soon, so she wanted to experience short bliss with her best friend. Terra's eyes turned teary, as the memories flashed to Slade unexpectedly showed up with the pair. It was that moment when everything changed. Her master proceeded to reveal everything to Beast Boy, and Terra's heart was disintegrating slowly when every word pierced BB's consciousness. After everything was said, Terra attempted to save her friend from Slade's attacks. But her efforts were wasted, the trust broken, the friendship destroyed, as she heard Beast Boy walked away back to the Tower, "**Slade was right. You have no friends**."

Terra wiped the tears; the past was always unbearable to experience again. She often wondered what the outcome would be if she were to choose the second path, but it is too late to try and comprehend it now. "Is life predestined?" She whispered, recalling the words in a book recently read. Silently, she wanted to say that this was false. Terra wanted to believe she did everything what she thought was the best. Then again, how can one say such nonsense when the situation turned complicated as this one? The blonde bombshell sighed in defeat, and then decided to sit back and enjoy the rest of the song. Little did she know that a shadowy figure slowly crept up from behind.

_Somewhere there's a reason   
Why things don't go my way   
Somewhere there's a reason   
That I cannot explain   
Just like the change of season,   
Just may not be my turn   
But I know there's a reason,   
The lesson's mine to learn _

"The lesson's mine to learn" repeated Terra, who proceeded to put away the portable CD player, still too lost to notice the towering figure in the same room near her.

"I am here to teach you, my apprentice" said the mysterious voice; the girl's soul almost jumped out from its host in shock.

"Master... what are you... ahhh." Terra's statement was interrupted when a pair of strong arms embraced her petite frame, feeling his unmasked lips tasting her exposed neck. Slade's actions caused her to flush badly; soon her breathing became ragged and hard, Terra's body screaming out for more stimuli. The blonde girl unconsciously began kissing back, slowly losing her logical thinking in exchange for insatiable lust, "Ahhh Ooh… Ah… Master, I want… you please."

Slade smiled, "I guess we have enough time for fun before our plan goes in effect." He lowered his hands down her hips, and grabbed her firm butt, "Let us go, honey."

Terra felt her arousal rise from the physical attention, and like an obedient dog, followed Slade to the bedroom. She was thrown on top of the bed, her clothes quickly separated, letting the desire take control. Terra moaned loudly as her chest rose up and down, filled with heat, screaming out for more. _"I thought I knew it all," _thought Terra, submitting to Slade's overpowering tactics, addicted to the ecstasy that life provided for her.

A/N: It is sort of following the comic book Terra and the show (episode after Betrayal). Obviously I changed her age to make this seem more believable. Because of Cartoon Network's dumb ass decisions, I have not seen it yet, but heard the gist of it from my friends. This is just an opportunity to use a cool song in the story. This should be a one-shot, but I really don't know if its good enough to follow up. Please Review if you want to, I accept constructive criticism.


	2. Apology

Note: 1) Ok, before this gets out of hand, I see the mistake committed. First, yeah I should and is going to raise the rating... I should have put this in the teen titans comic book section, because the Terra / Slade relationship happens in there... (Read the original Judas Contract) and I forgot that the show made them a little bit younger or so...

2) I do not condone any little kid stuff.. shoot I feel bad and wish to apologize. I should have said more details. I did say that Terra was older (in the note) but probably would be better to say the actual age (18).

Again I apologize..

Thank you...


End file.
